


Madness and Love

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, Some kind of the band AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: Kylo急切地问：“我们绝配……我们绝配，是不是？Hux，是不是？”而爱尔兰人一言不发，只是更加用力地在他胸膛靠近心脏的位置咬了一口，很深，咬掉了一小块肉。





	Madness and Love

Kylo在风扇摇晃的嘎吱嘎吱声里醒来，感到从左半边脸颊内传来的一阵胀痛。自十七岁以来，他左后牙槽里那颗智齿已经长了很久了，每个要死不活的夏天都会发炎，钱不该浪费在消炎片上，海洛因就是最好的止痛剂，只有从泛红的牙龈缝隙里流出充斥口腔的咸腥味总是挥之不去。

 

现下他想吐口水，于是他就那么做了，换来Hux对准面门的一记直拳。爱尔兰人不知道什么时候站到Kylo面前的。Kylo顺着力道向后跌倒，整个人砸进他那堆看起来像打击乐器套组的破铜烂铁里，发出哐啷啷的震天响。从心理和生理的双重意义上来说，都不是很痛，因为不论是Kylo Ren还是Kylo Ren的架子鼓都值不了几个钱。甚至，痛感的缺失让Kylo还以为自己摔进了某张汽车旅馆的床里，廉价床上四件套扑头盖脸地落到他身上，床头柜上摆放的老式收音机里传来刺耳的咆哮。他两条眉毛绞在一起，为他口里的腥味加重了，为他看不清Hux的脸。

 

“起床，婊子，”年长一些的红发贝斯手居高临下地看鼓手，“站着也能睡，操你。”

 

Kylo把挡住眼睛的刘海拨开，露出青紫的眼角。

 

那是他们一个月前在Snoke酒吧厕所外的走廊疯狂做爱时留下的。Hux扯着比自己高大的后辈的黑色卷发把屌捅进他喉管更深的里面，他嗑大了，Hux喝多了，他们都有点嗨过头，以至于忘了这里好歹也算个公众场所。一切都结束之后Hux把拳头砸在了Kylo半死不活的脸上。爱尔兰人手背上突出来的指关节硌在他黑发同伴的眼尾，烙下了相当明显的深色印记。

 

然后Hux说：“操，你舌环硌着我了。”

 

但那些环明明是为了Hux的兴趣才装上的，Kylo这样想，但他从没说出来过。有什么关系。他爱死了Hux骂他时那双微微眯起来的绿眼睛，就像小男孩最爱的两颗泛冷光的玻璃弹子。

 

 

 

Armitage Hux出现在Kylo Ren十八岁的夏天，酒吧新来的常驻演艺人员。眼神冷淡的贝斯手就像一尊从天而降的神像那样，“啪”的矗立在舞台上，当时Kylo就直了眼，连腿都迈不动了。

 

那年不论是Hux还是Kylo都很年轻，Hux二十三岁，刚过合法饮酒年龄两年，而Kylo甚至还不到那个年纪，但是，去他妈的，谁要管这些烂透了的规定。Kylo抱着两大杯黄澄澄的冰啤酒跌跌撞撞地跑到刚下台的Hux面前，一杯加料一杯不加，笑得像个甜美又干净的童子鸡。而Hux看着他胸前一大片深色的湿渍，沉默地抬了抬眉毛。

 

后来发生的一切顺理成章，他们在酒吧肮脏的厕所隔间做爱，在破旧的化妆室做爱，在满是灰尘的废储藏间做爱，在Hux的窝做爱。Kylo喜欢白粉，但Hux不，Hux用揍人来解决他的瘾症。现在他不用顾忌滋事的代价了，因为他可以在Kylo因为海洛因抽搐的身体上留下包括烫痕、刀疤在内的种种痕迹，他们填补彼此的空虚。在某次颠鸾倒凤的性爱中，Kylo被顶在墙上，只能发着抖地抱住Hux的脑袋，彼时后者正胡乱地撕咬Kylo的乳头，啃出一圈一圈渗血的红痕。

 

Kylo急切地问：“我们绝配……我们绝配，是不是？Hux，是不是？”

 

而爱尔兰人一言不发，只是更加用力地在他胸膛靠近心脏的位置咬了一口，很深，咬掉了一小块肉。

 

事后，Hux抽着烟抚摩Kylo胸上的缺口，力道竟然称得上温柔。

 

然后，红发的贝斯手隔着朦胧雾气对还处于射精余韵的男孩说：“……去给你的奶头穿个环吧，Ren. ”

 

其实可能Hux还说了别的什么，但Kylo只记住了这句，于是他就去了。一左一右，两边各一个。Kylo发现自从穿了环之后，Hux对待他乳头的方式文雅了许多，从粗暴的捏扯咬变成了带着小心的吮吸舔舐，态度近乎珍视，这让大个子男孩感到万分惊奇。而Hux言简意赅地解释说这只是因为他讨厌铁环若有似无的锈味，像血，提醒暴力狂这儿有一道克制本能的界线。

 

知道了这一点之后，Kylo有点浪漫主义地又去在自己舌头上穿了个环。虽然Hux从来没嘴对嘴吻过他。

 

 

 

十九岁生日的时候，Kylo完成了他离家出走的壮举，带着包含他达斯维达限量款T、并不是特意挖出破洞的烂牛仔裤、洗得发白的球鞋和为数不多的安非他命在内的全部家当，搬进了Hux位于地下室的窝里。

 

那天Hux一离开Snoke的酒吧，回到巢里，就看见自己那位年轻的黑发床伴站在狭窄地下室中央，孑然一身，昂首挺胸，气势非凡。

 

“你在这里干什么？”背着贝斯的爱尔兰人问。

 

Hux刚结束一天的工作，包里的水壶早就空了，现在只想坐下喝水休息，因而语调平平，堪称冷漠。

 

“从今天起，我们同居了，”Kylo大声说，自以为宣布了一个意外惊喜，“Snoke安排我和你住在一起。”

 

当时Hux感觉就像被逼着吃下了一大口屎，但他最终没说什么，而处于刚离家的欢天喜地状态中的Kylo也不可能注意到Hux复杂心情下的异样，自顾自去张罗起属于自己的角落。

 

最初Hux以为Kylo一定是把屁眼卖给了Snoke那个老混蛋，却没料到这个狗娘养的白目婊子直接跑去Snoke的办公室宣告了某种不存在的主权：“Hux是我男友，我想和我男友住一块。”等爱尔兰贝斯手意识到的时候，流言几乎已经坐实。Hux懒得回应，索性给予默认。“男炮友”简写一下也是“男友”，何况殴打Kylo的手感和快感都还算上乘。

 

也是那年，Kylo Ren开始学打鼓。为了上缴房租和买粉，他总得学一门可以作为来钱门路的技艺。当然，前提是吸粉和吸男人阴茎不能作数。恰巧酒吧乐队里的老鼓手要换个行当以赚取足够供得起孩子学贷的钱，而Hux又可以就近指导Kylo。总而言之，Kylo半推半就地成为了一个鼓手。

 

只是苦了Hux，他开始教Kylo后才意识到自己这位床伴乐感有多糟糕。

 

在Kylo入门的那段时期Hux变得空前暴躁。他们花了很多钱在买鼓棒上，因为十双里有九双都会因为打Kylo而折断，剩下的一双往往会被捅进Kylo恬不知耻的肉洞里，因为沾满白浊而留下难堪的斑纹。

 

有很多次，他们关紧了门在地下室把音响开到最大，Kylo总是放Nirvana的Rape Me，这样在Hux骂“操”的时候他会格外兴奋，堪比嗑药的兴奋，狠狠收缩他的肠道，恨不能绞断贝斯手的生殖器，好让Hux永远留在他身体里。幸而，入门之后，Kylo进步的速度还算差强人意，爱尔兰人得以挽救自己瘪掉的钱包。

 

 

 

Kylo必须承认，他们确实是有过一段不错的、或者说他单方面觉得不错的回忆的。

 

现在，Kylo二十岁，Hux二十五岁。很难说他们还年轻，或是已经不再年轻。就在刚刚，背着贝斯的爱尔兰人冷着脸走进地下室，当时Kylo正赤裸着上半身躺在冰凉的地板上痉挛，箍紧的手臂上插着溶解了他最后一点好货的注射剂。

 

Hux走到他面前，看着他高潮式的抽动，乳环颤个不停。从Kylo的角度只能看见Hux布洛克鞋上的雕花。

 

哪有贝斯手穿布洛克鞋的？

 

Kylo在迷幻中费力思索，然后嘎吱嘎吱的风扇响传进他耳朵里。他渐渐浮出水面，接触到空气，清醒过来，感受到牙疼，进而是嘴角破皮的疼。

 

四天前Snoke的酒吧倒了，两天前他们的检验结果出来了。

 

无业游民Hux，阴性，无业游民Kylo，阳性。官方盖章，权威认证。

 

世事无常，总是这样。

 

Kylo费劲儿地抬起眼皮看Hux，但始终看不太清，他想他的眼球一定是被Hux打得错位了之类的，不然他是一定看得清的。他停顿了一会儿，像是等待什么，然后很缓慢地开口对Hux说，声音异常囫囵：“No dentist……我不看牙医。”

 

爱尔兰人根本没听懂他在发什么神经。甚至说，如果不是因为搬迁这档子破事，贝斯手根本不想再见这位已经升格为巨大麻烦的昔日室友。Hux谨慎而克制地握了握没有任何伤口的拳头，烦躁地蹭了蹭鞋底：“起来，我们今天就得搬走，搬完就散。”

 

而Kylo沉默了一会儿，咧嘴笑起来。

 

那天Hux印象中难缠的Kylo Ren异常的安静与合作，搬迁进行得比贝斯手料想中要顺利许多。Hux为此诧异，甚至忍不住在散伙时多看了Kylo一眼，后者回以柔软的微笑，就像他们第一次见面那样。

 

Hux最终什么都没想，对于因暴力而习惯迁移的爱尔兰贝斯手来说，这一段记忆很快就会过去，这只不过是一阵时间较长的停留而已。

 

而Kylo目送Hux离去，直到红发男人的背影完全消失在视野里。他转身回到地下室，地下室现在空无一物，而他也身无分文、一无所有。现在终于没有了风扇嘎吱转动的噪音，他又躺回空荡而冰冷的地上，脸贴地面，拇指伸进嘴里，像个刚刚出生的婴儿。

 

他的后牙槽依然隐隐作痛，连带着舌面也痛起来……或者，本来就是舌面比较痛，连锁引发了智齿疼痛。根本没有什么牙龈渗血，也没有什么智齿发炎。

 

Kylo想他还是爱惨了Hux的绿眼睛的，那样好看的玻璃珠子，还有那些红色的发丝，酒吧夜晚变幻的灯光曾经在上面跳跃，那么好看，令人难忘的好看。

 

Kylo把拇指从嘴里拔出来，湿答答的唾液里血沫打着旋儿。在毒瘾发作之前，他想象Hux打开他的贝斯包，拿出他的水壶。他想象红发的爱尔兰人喝水时滚动的喉结，咕噜咕噜，叮当叮当，舌环顺着水流撞击瓶口，隔着饮用水触碰Hux的嘴唇，就像过去Hux的拳面触碰Kylo颧骨一样。

 

他们那么般配，本来是命中注定的，即便现在Kylo也仍然固执地这样以为。他始终记得十八岁，他猫着身子坐在Snoke酒吧的一隅，睁大眼睛寻找下一个搭讪与欺诈对象，手掌心汗涔涔，口袋里只有最后一包白粉。然后Kylo看见了Hux，有点像走出的神龛的神像，冰冷不近人情。

 

然后，好像Hux也看见了Kylo，他的口型，“操”。

 

操。

 

几乎就是一个遥远而轻柔的吻。


End file.
